


Artwork for Long Distance Call by fawksielady_ed

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fawksielady_ed requested assistance with a cover she had in mind for her entry into the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/enter_tzone">Twisting the Twilight Zone</a> challenge entry, <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/enter_tzone/854.html">Long Distance Call</a>. </p>
<p>It's a great story, perfect response for the challenge. Don't let the warnings scare you away - you all know my preferences and I loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Long Distance Call by fawksielady_ed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Distance Call](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129326) by fawksielady_ed. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Feb. 16th, 2009

Here's what I came up with for what fawksielady_ed sent me.


End file.
